


Movie Night

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: You are married to Steve and loving in Miami with your two daughters. Steve watches movies with the girls before later turning his attention to you.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/You
Kudos: 4





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a reader insert, the reader is married to Steve and has two daughters, one unnamed the other Olivia. The fic is canon compliant so you can read as Connie and adopted daughters if you prefer.

You opened the front door to a darkened living room, Steve and the girls were all crammed together on the couch. He’d planned to take them to the beach whilst you ran errands, but the weather turned, and an impromptu movie day became the daddy-daughter activity of choice. Steve’s tall frame was stretched out, his long arms up behind his head that rested comfortably on a cushion. The baby (for though 3, that what she still was to you) lay on his chest, legs dangling down, thumb in her mouth, you couldn’t see her other hand but you knew she’d be rubbing the fabric of his shirt between her fingers - the way she always did to comfort herself. Olivia was curled up with a throw at the opposite end near his feet - happy to let them stretch over her as they rested on the armrest, almost like a protective barrier. They looked so comfy all together, you wished you could sneak in and cuddle up in the middle but then you didn’t want to disturb their time together and you needed to put some shopping away.

“Hey honey.” Steve called, instantly hushed by Olivia.

You nodded and smiled, leaned against the wall between the TV room and kitchen, wanting to see what they had decided to watch.

“Toy Story really? What’s that the 50th time?” you laughed.

“I know, but that’s what they wanted.”

“We should just buy the tape.” Another aggressive shushing sounded from Olivia.

“Sweetie, don’t be rude. I’m talking to Mommy. You have seen it before.”

“It’s the best part.” She huffed, he lifted his head and though the baby blocked the sight line she knew he was doing his don’t-sass-me-little-miss face. “Sorry Mommy.”

You offered a small smile of forgiveness, “I’m going to put this away then jump in the shower, warm up. I got caught in the rain.”

—X—

“So, what did you get us?” You plopped yourself on the couch, stretched out so that your feet were in Steve’s lap, you cradled the warm popcorn in yours. He passed you a beer.

“That Nick Cage one.”

“Your choice then.”

“I watched Father of the Bride.”

“After I begged…and you loved it.”

Steve grinned, raised his eyebrows so that the lines in his forehead furrowed, “You ready?”

“Yep. You?” You smiled in return, taking a sip of your drink, it always made you giggle that Steve would lounge around in his jeans and polo-shirt, he never really looked comfortable, wouldn’t even unbuckle his belt or kick off his shoes whereas you’d throw on your pjs as soon as possible.

An hour or so later, the bowl of popcorn was half empty and the bottle of beer fully gone, you’d placed them on the floor next to you, snuggled further into the couch and wiggled your feet. Steve let out a little chuckle, his eyes didn’t leave the screen, he didn’t need to look at you, he knew what you wanted.

His long fingers smoothed over the tops of your feet before he began rubbing the soles. You groaned as his thumb ground into the arch of your foot. Your eyes closed.

“You’re going to miss the movie.”

“Hmmm. It’s nearly over.”

Pointing and flexing your feet as he continued to massage away the aches and pains of the working week. Firm but gentle. He moved up to your calves, alternating between squeezing and rubbing hypnotic circles with the pads of fingers, his thumb pushing at pressure points, then offering affection sweeps across the skin, occasionally the feel of the cold, metal of his watch grazing against you. You could hear the final action of the movie, but you were lost, Steve’s touch luring you into a relaxing stupor, melting in the couch.

The music of the rolling credits filled the room, you felt Steve turn on the couch, now at an angle to give his full attention. His broad hands gliding down from your knee to the tips of your toes.

“Feel good honey?” he asked in soft tones, just above a whisper, before raising your foot, pressing his lips to your toes and then again at your ankle.

“Hmmmm have I told you you’re good at this?” you hummed.

“Once or twice.” His chuckle shaking through his body and couch.

Steve’s work with the DEA was challenging, even though it wasn’t the same stress he was under in Colombia it was never going to be considered easy job. Days he would come home exhausted and you would do what you could to help him relax. But Steve wasn’t a selfish man, you worked hard too, juggling seeing to the girls and working full time. You split the chores, marriage always a partnership to help lighten each other’s load but to get you to relax - he knew the best way to start was a foot rub.

His fingers were behind your knees, grazing your lower thigh, you giggled and flinched, his touch tickling sensitive skin, but you let him continue, felt your muscles unfurling and unwinding. He moved upwards to palm the softer flesh above, so high that his fingers found their way beneath your sleep shorts to the crease between your leg and your bottom. Other sensations now creeping over skin, pooling in your stomach and between your legs. You opened your eyes, Steve’s expression becoming more serious, concentrating on his task and his future intentions. 

“Y'know I just want to make you happy right?”

“I know.” You smiled, reached for him, affectionately stroked his arm. His fingers still skirting the bottom of your shorts, blue eyes darting between yours and them.

“Let me make you happy.” After all this time he still wanted your consent, you’d given your body up to him so many times, you made vows and promises and you were his and his alone but still he would ask. Your comfort more important than his own, or that even after all this time a small part of him felt unworthy to worship at the temple of your body. You smiled softly, nodded your permission.

His long fingers hooked into the waistband of your shorts, he pulled them and your underwear away from you, you raised your hips to allow him access. He stood slightly to remove them completely before falling to his knees. His flat broad palm smoothing the soft skin of your inner thigh, teasing and tormenting, sending shivers to your very core. He spread your legs further, replaced his hands with his lips - tender kisses and the scratches from his moustache against your delicate skin both felt beyond your legs. So desperate for him to move to where you wanted him to be, hotter and wetter with every passing moment yet you knew he wouldn’t be rushed. Steve always took his time worshipping you. But you’re impatient in your desires - whimpered and wriggled beneath him.

“Okay honey, I’m getting there, just relax.” He cooed at you, his face low, eyes gazing through his lashes, the soft, southern voice making you pulse with desire. His mouth so close to you, his palms pushed your legs further apart and he placed a gentle kiss to you, and another, his eyes watching your reaction, your eyes closed as you surrendered to him. He used his fingers to separate your folds and expose the delicate bud. “So beautiful.”

The pleasure you felt when his hot tongue finally touched you forced the air from your lungs, the sounds of passion escaping you. Steve had always been good at drawing those feelings from you but now after years of marriage he knew exactly what you liked and what you needed.

He started with small movements centred on your clit - rhythmic circles, interrupted occasionally by small flicks and soft kisses. It was torturously slow, wonderfully sensual, building that wanted heat and tension but leaving you yearning for more. He continued till you whimpered his name, over and over, begging and pleading for release, tugging at his golden hair, nails clawing at the tanned skin on his forearms as his face was buried in your cunt. Then and only then did he change tact - sucked hard on your clit, gave you a reprieve. His broad, flat lounge licked the length of your slit before plunging into you, his nose pressing on your overworked clit, the bristles of his moustache and the day old stubble scratching against your sensitive skin, the burning tingles they caused felt throughout your body. Steve’s hands now on your ass, pulling you up to him, deepening his exploration, licking and slurping whilst you writhed beneath him. You grabbed at the couch cushions with one hand, the other at your mouth dampening the moans which left you, praying the uncontrollable song of ecstasy didn’t wake the girls. When your thighs tightened around his head, he overloaded you with sensations - back at your clit and then down again, nuzzling and brushing his nose and his whiskers against you, delving deeper and deeper as you soared higher and higher till you were all consumed and could barely say his name.

He slowed, lapped at you, loosed his grip on your flesh, helping you down from your climax. He raised his head slightly, his beautiful blue eyes peering over your pussy seeking you out.

“You happy honey?” his voice more raspy than hushed, you nodded, still unable to summon words. You couldn’t see his mouth, but you felt his smile as his placed soft kisses to the top of your thigh. You thought that he would move, lead you to the bedroom but he remained knelt between your legs. His fingers skimmed over you, feather light touches studying your slick, wet folds then he pushed forward. His long fingers inside you – pumping, curling - and once he was happy he’d found that sweet spot, confirmed by a gasp and the lolling of your head back on the couch, he put his mouth back on you.

“Steve,” you whimpered.

“Shh baby, just relax, enjoy.” he cooed before returning his focus. But you couldn’t relax, the intense, joyous feelings overwhelming you once more. So close to the peak you had only just conquered. Your back arching and toes curling as you climbed once more. Steve groans vibrating through you, direct to your core. You knew he was enjoying himself too, he loved being between your legs – the taste, the sounds, the way you came undone beneath him. He was getting off on this too, and thoughts of his hard, throbbing cock confined in uncomfortable denim tipped you over the edge. 

Only then did Steve rise, he kept his fingers partly inside you as his kissed up your body, journeying towards your mouth. His tongue running over your lip before thrusting forward to meet with yours, the taste of your pleasure covering him. You welcomed the weight of his body on you as his fingers began working in and out of you once more.

“Come for me baby…once more sweetheart… that’s it…so beautiful.”

You panting and moaning in his mouth as his continued to kiss you through another orgasm.

“I love you so much baby.” His sweet voice singing as his forehead rested against yours, blue eyes watching you. You tried to respond, to tell him how you felt about him, how he was making you feel right now but consumed by lust and teetering on the brink all you could do was nod and look back at him through the mist that washed over you.

Finally, he removed his hand, placed it at the back of your neck, long fingers wrapping around you as he pulled you to him to deepen the kiss. You carded your fingers through his hair, stayed together like that for some time. Your bodies entangled and entwined as your tongues danced with each other, over lips and teeth. You were the one who broke away, smiling up at your husband, “My turn to make you happy.”

“Oh you do honey. You do.”


End file.
